Tearful Children
by candycanelila
Summary: Jack broke a guardians rule. He doesn't know how the guardians will ever forgive him. Then Steve Rogers shows up to comfort him. Finding that he's injured, Steve takes him to Tony and in result, the Avengers find out. Rated T for utter sadness and just because. Sorry, the summary is pretty vauge. I may not finish this.
1. Broken Rule

Tears rolled down Jack's cheeks as he whimpered and trembled. He hugged his knees to his chest, his bangs sticking to his tear streaked face. His staff lay a few feet away, abandoned by the sobbing winter sprite.

The guardians would never forgive him now. He couldn't be pardoned for what had just happened. He could imagine it now. Bunny yelling, screaming, possibly even hurting him. North not even being able to look at him. Tooth so disappointed, she wouldn't even acknowledge the friendship they once had. Baby Tooth screaming in her chirp language. And the worst, Sandy giving him a look of disappointment that he couldn't stand it.

Jack had a tantrum before his sobbing. He screamed, freezing everything in sight and making the temperature so cold every living thing had to leave. He froze the trees and broke the frozen branches. The crushed frozen bushed and dying flowers. Then he had stopped and looked at his mess. Then he saw what he had caused and broke down.

What would cause Jack Frost to get like this?

\~*~/

He was visiting Brooklyn, bringing snow days as usual. He had stopped in the forest to make it snow on some kid who were playing. They started a snowball fight, Jack secretly joining in. but as they played, the ground became slippery as Jack wasn't paying attention. Suddenly, one of the girls slipped and fell into a ditch.

Jack would never be able to remove that scream from his mind.

The other children screamed her name and ran to get help, but Jack knew they wouldn't make it in time. He stumbled down, gaining a few scratches and one stick jabbed into his arm. He tried to pick the bleeding, freezing girl up, but his hands went through her. He gasped as a feeling of dread filled his stomach.

_I… I can't help her…_

**_You have to, Jack!_**

_But I can't!_

**_Then how come you could save your sister!?_**

He screamed in agony and began his tantrum.

_Why can't I save her!?_

_I'm so __**USLESS!**_

_I can't do anything right!_

\~*~/

And here he was, sobbing in a ditch.

Adults ran over and looked in, seeing the lifeless girl. They hurried down and tried to save her, but all in vain. They soon just carried her away.

**_You shouldn't have stopped, you're worth nothing!_**

Jack gasped between sobs as he heard Pitch's voice ring through his mind.

_Pitch never said that…_

_But he __**is**__ right. _

Soon Jack had cried all his tears. Police came, the kids said what happened, and they examined the area. Some walked through Jack, making more gasps slip from his lips.

Soon no one was there but Jack. He eventually fell into a restless sleep.

\~*~/

**AN: I may or may not finish this. I only have three short chapters written so far, so just review if you like it. ttyl ;- ]**


	2. A Friendly Man

Jack awoke from his nightmare in a cold sweat. He felt a little too hot. He heard someone grunting. He turned around and saw a man making his way down into the ditch. He had blonde hair that was combed back neatly. He wore a thin white workout shirt. His deep blue eyes scanned the area.

Jack turned back and sighed deeply, shuddering. He was glad they took the body. He might have had another fit if he had seen it again.

"Are you okay?"

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin. He jolted around and saw the man looking down at him, concern spreading across his face. Jack's icy blue eyes were wide as he stretched his foot and slowly brought his staff to his side. His eyes glowed momentarily. He turned back and whispered. "…Leave me alone…"

The man reached out and Jack jerked away. The man's blue eyes widened as his finger brushed against Jack's arm. He was freezing!

"Are… Are you okay? You're freezing!" He cautiously stepped closer.

Jack laughed dryly. "I'm supposed to be that way,"

"Then…" The man slowly moved his hand towards Jack and brushed against his forehead. "Is it bad that your forehead is hot?"

"I…" Jack pulled away. "I don't feel hot,"

"But you are,"

"I…"

"If I knew any better," He put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'd say you have a fever. Even though the rest of you is freezing,"

"I… Just… I said to leave me alone." Jack got up, avoiding putting pressure on his bad arm. "I'll be fine, I've been worse,"

"Like what?"

"…Suicidal attempts don't usually end well…"

The man's eyes widened but he soon went back to normal. "My names Steve. Steve Rogers."

Jack snickered. "Steve. How original. I'm Jack,"

"Hey," Steve smiled, finally reaching him. "It wasn't as looked down upon then as it is now."

"Pfft, you don't even know the half of it," Jack swayed slightly after his little joke.

"Hey… What happened?" Steve helped Jack as he steadied himself. "All I heard was a little girl fell into a steep ditch and died."

Tear prickled in Jack's eyes. "I… She… It was m-my fault…" Tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay, it's not your fault," Steve pulled him into his arms and rocked the winter sprite gently.

"Y-yes, it is." He shook with sobs. "I m-made her s-slip… I couldn't h-help h-her… I sh-shouldn't have even st-stopped…"

"Hey, shh, it's okay, you couldn't do anything, it's not your fault…" Steve rocked him back and forth until he fell asleep in his arms.

That was when he noticed the small spot of blood on the boy's hoodie.

He pulled back Jack's sleeve and gasped at what he saw. There were still splinters from where the stick got stuck in. There was a green spot surrounding the wound, the start of an infection. It looked pretty bad already.

"Oh great…" He picked him up and ran towards his car.


	3. Boy in a Ditch

**AN: This is pretty much a repeat of chapter two from Steve's point of view. **

* * *

Steve Rogers was training earlier that day when he got a call from Fury.

Panting, he reached for the phone.

"Hey Fury, what's up?"

"Rogers, there was a little girl who died by falling into a steep ditch yesterday,"

Steve felt a pang in his chest. _Poor kid._ He thought.

"So why is this important?"

"Well, the scene is in your area. There was already an examination, but people that were there were saying things like they felt a presence there. And, in the place that the kids were playing, it was frozen and half destroyed when they came back."

Steve didn't get it. "And…?"

"I want you to investigate it."

"Okay… But why me?"

"Well, because you're nearby, Romanoff and Barton are on a mission, Stark is too annoying and Banner is in another country."

"Okay. I'll check it out."

\~*~/

Steve pulled up in front of the trail, leading into the forest where the accident happened. He felt immensely sorry for the girl, dying at such a young age.

He walked around until he found the place Fury told him to look for. He was right. A lot of the plants were dying from freezing over and trees were missing branches.

He started down into the ditch carefully and got that feeling that he was being watched. His eyes darted back and forth. He got to the bottom and saw the place the girl had fallen. Some of the leaves and sticks there were bloody and a tag from the police marked the area.

He then heard shifting behind him. He turned around and gasped at what he saw. There was a teen, no older than fifteen, curled up and shaking. He had his hood from his blue hoodie up and he had brown, tattered pants on.

_How could I have missed him!?_ Steve pondered as he quietly walked towards the teen.

"Are you okay?"

The boy jerked around, his eyes widening as he saw Steve looking at him. His foot extended and pulled a staff-like stick towards him. His icy eyes glowed momentarily and he turned away. Steve could barely catch his words.

"…Leave me alone…"

Steve slowly reached out and brushed his arm. The boy jerked away, but not before he felt him. He was freezing!

"Are… Are you okay? You're freezing!" He cautiously stepped closer.

The cold boy laughed dryly. "I'm supposed to be that way,"

"Then…" Steve slowly moved his hand towards him and brushed against his forehead. "Is it bad that your forehead is hot?"

"I…" He pulled away. "I don't feel hot,"

"But you are,"

"I…"

"If I knew any better," Steve put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'd say you have a fever." He laughed softly. "Although the rest of you is freezing,"

"I… Just… I said to leave me alone." The boy stood. "I'll be fine, I've been worse,"

"Like what?" Steve cautiously stepped closer.

"…Suicidal attempts don't usually end well…"

Steve's eyes widened. _Suicidal!?_ But he soon went back to normal. "My names Steve. Steve Rogers."

The boy snickered. "Steve. How original. I'm Jack,"

"Hey," Steve smiled, finally reaching him. "It wasn't as looked down upon then as it is now."

"Pfft, you don't even know the half of it," Jack swayed slightly after his little joke.

"Hey… What happened?" Steve helped Jack as he steadied himself. "All I heard was a little girl fell into a steep ditch and died."

Tear formed in Jack's eyes. "I… She… It was m-my fault…" Tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay, it's not your fault," Steve pulled him into his arms and rocked him gently.

_Why would he say it was his fault?_

"Y-yes, it is." Jack shook with sobs. "I m-made her s-slip… I couldn't h-help h-her… I sh-shouldn't have even st-stopped…"

"Hey, shh, it's okay, you couldn't do anything, it's not your fault…" Steve rocked him back and forth until he fell asleep in his arms.

That was when he noticed the small spot of blood on the boy's hoodie.

He pulled back Jack's sleeve and gasped at what he saw. There were still splinters from where the stick got stuck in. There was a green spot surrounding the wound, the start of an infection. It looked pretty bad already.

"Oh great…" He picked him up and ran towards his car.

* * *

**AN: This is all I have written. If I am going to continue, I won't until my laptop gets fixed, or if you nag me enough. Just review and PM if you really like it.**

**FrostFan: It's not that all the avengers can see Jack, I think that senario is stupid. Steve believes in him for a certain reason. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


	4. Tony Stark?

Steve placed the sleeping Jack into the back and put the strap on him. He climbed back into the front and started the car, grabbing his phone.

_I should bring him to Stark… Gotta call him first._ Steve punched in the phone number.

\~*~/

_Mr. Stark, Steve Rogers is urgently calling you. _

JARVIS' robotic voice rang out through the room.

"Urgently?" Tony pondered to himself. "Wonder what that means…"

He picked up the phone and pushed a button. "Hello?"

_"__Hey, Tony, I'm coming to your place I'll be there in an hour or so. I've got a boy, about fourteen, and he's hurt. His names Jack and he's got an infection on his arm. And I think he has a fever. But it's hard to tell. I'll explain more when I get there."_

"…That was a lot to take in at once…"

_"__There'll be more to take in when I get there. Bye."_

Tony sat there for a minute, assessing what Steve had told him.

"Okay, time to get the infirmary ready."

\~*~/

Steve had been in the car for about an hour. Traffic had made it take longer, but they were almost there.

Jack groaned and shifted, his eyes fluttering open. "Wha… Where am I?!"

"Calm down, Jack, it's just me, Steve."

"Why am I in your car!?"

"Well… Your arm has the beginning of an infection. I'm bringing you to a friend's place to make sure your arm gets better,"

"Random question… Does he believe in Jack Frost?"

"Jack Frost?"

"Yeah, I happen to be… Friends with him."

"Jack Frost exists? Seriously?"

"Well, you believe in him, don't you?" Jack had an urgent look on his face.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure that Tony does,"

"Well, he has to!"

Steve looked at Jack strangely. "…Why is that?"

Jack stumbled on his words. "Well, I… He… I need… Oh, well…"

"Lemme guess," Steve started. "Are _you_ Jack Frost?"

Jack looked shocked. "Umm… Maybe…"

"Well, that explains why you're freezing, and it also confirms that you have a fever."

"Ugh…" Jack slumped in the chair and fell asleep again.

\~*~/

They got there in another thirty minutes.

Steve hopped out of the car and opened Jack's door. He gently shook Jack.

"Jack… Wake up…"

Jack started mumbling incoherent words and snuggled against Steve's chest.

Steve laughed and shook Jack a little harder.

"Wha… Oh, hi Steve," Jack yawned and stretched.

"C`Mon, Jack, we're here."

Jack looked up. "Whoa… You're friends with Tony Stark!?"

"Shh, yes I am let's go,"

Jack laughed and bounced around, avoiding people and advancing to the tower.

* * *

**AN: Sorry to post it so late, but my laptops screwy and all, I hate it.**

**AND SORRY THAT I MESSED UP WITH THE EXTRA CHAPTER THING, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. **

**And in response to two reviewers:**

**NovaLight: I got it! And, I'm leaving to summer camp tomorrow morning!**

**Meowing Girl: Steve finds out a bit after all the other Avengers get involved. **

**Hope that wasn't a spoiler. If it was, sorry. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


	5. SOPA ALERT

**SOPA (do not own it) is trying to shut down this website and send us (people who wrote stories on this website) to jail!**

**But!**

**WE CAN STOP IT!**

**Sign this petition:**

**Petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF**

**Just remove the spaces.**

**Please put this up in your own stories!**

**We still need over 4,000 people, but we can do it!**

**Spread the word! Please!**

**Do it quickly!**


	6. Believe

Jack got there first but waited for Steve to push the door open. They walked up to the reception desk where a woman with her light brown hair in a high bun was sitting with silver glasses perched atop her crooked nose stared at Steve quizzically.

"What might I be able to help you with?" She said in a snobby voice, eyeing Steve's thin, sweaty shirt.

"Tony Stark is waiting for me,"

She glared at him. "Right." She pushed a button on her intercom and spoke into it. "Mr. Stark, A man is supposedly waiting to see you."

Tony's voice came out of the little box. _"Oh, send him up, quick. I've been waiting for an hour."_

The woman's eyes widened as Jack snickered. She gave them instructions on how to get to where Tony was and sent them on their way, with her "deepest apologies".

Steve and Jack walked out of the elevator, Jack nervously fidgeting with his pocket.

"It's okay, Jack, don't worry." Steve patted Jack's back.

"I—" Jack swallowed nervously. "I know, I'm just nervous that he won't see me." He said quietly.

"It's okay Jack, I—"

"Steve!" Tony burst from around the corner. "What took you so long? And where's the kid?" Tony looked around Steve's shoulder.

Jack looked at Steve apologetically. Steve shook his head.

"Tony, do you believe in Jack Frost?"

"What?"

"Do you believe in Jack Frost?"

"Umm, no, are you stupid?" Tony laughed.

Jack 's eyes flashed with a hurt expression.

"Well, Tony, I have a feeling you're going to laugh at me, but you know how I said the boy's name is Jack?"

"Umm, yeah?"

"Well, he's actually Jack _Frost_,"

Tony looked confused. "What?"

"Jack Frost is standing next to me,"

Tony's expression stayed blank for a minute then he burst out laughing. Jack took a deep breath to hold back the tears. A famous man was now laughing at the concept of his existence.

"Tony, I used to laugh at it too, but now—"

"No, no, no, just gimmi a minute, I—" He continued to laugh hysterically.

"Tony, Jack Frost is next to me, he's hurt physically and emotionally and he needs your help."

Tony's expression went blank again. "Wait, so you're… Serious?"

"Yes,"

"So Jack Frost is real and he's next to you?"

"Yes."

Tony's eyes widened. "Holy s***" Tony stepped forward and was now looking at Jack.

"So you're…" He gulped. "Jack Frost?"

Jack smiled, for the first time in two days, and replied, "Yup. That's me!"

"Umm…" Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "This is awkward…"

"How about we show you why we're really here," Steve looked at Jack. "Do you remember hurting your arm?"

"Umm… Yeah, I was just too preoccupied to notice. Now that you mention it, my arm really does hurt." Jack rubbed it absent mindedly.

"Well, let's see it." Tony helped Jack pull his sleeve up, show the greenish, ugly, infected wound.

"Holy s***"

\~*~/

**AN: I'M SO FREAKING SORRY ABOUT THE HOLY S THING! IT'S ONLY TO REPRESENT TONY! Anyway, SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN TWENTY BILLION YEARS! I've been busy with being a leader at two different VBS camps (including leading a young girl with Down syndrome) and my life is just insane and the school year is starting and WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS!**

**Anyway, now that I've yelled far too much, time to reply!**

**Qwerty124: Hey look! Tony believes! Sorry if it was cheesy, though…**

**Meowing Girl: SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!**

**If you actually want me to reply to your review (I only reply to the reviews that I feel need clarification, or I just feel like it) then make sure to say so. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


End file.
